Listen to Me!
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Terbangun pukul empat pagi pada hari Senin bukan hal yang menyenangkan bagi Itachi. Terbangun pada pukul empat pagi karena panggilan telepon dari sepupu yang berada di kota sebelah, meminta Itachi untuk mendengarkan curhatannya, jauh lebih tidak menyenangkan. "Obito, ini masih jam empat dan kau sudah bertingkah seperti anak gadis kasmaran." - other warning inside, threeshot.
1. Listen to Me!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfic ini iseng ditulis oleh seseorang yang kekurangan asupan fangirling; tidak ada keuntungan apapun selain hiburan semata dari penulisan fanfic ini.

 **Warning:** BL AU. Tiga serangkai—er, threeshot maksudnya. Bisa disebut juga 'Dengarkan Curhatku!' ~ Obito ver. /plak Sequel dari Laundry Day, entri #5 dari TsunDeidara in Action. Big pukpuk buat Itachi di chapter ini dan sedikit curcolan. Enjoy?

 **oOo**

 **#1| Listen to Me!**

 **oOo**

' _Kocchi muite hohoemu rainy_ —' (1)

Satu tekanan ringan di tengah layar ponsel. Itachi melempar pandangan membunuh ke nama pemanggil yang tertera di sana. Ini baru jam empat pagi dan Obito sudah menelepon. Apa maunya Uchiha ceriwis satu itu kali ini?

Ditekannya ikon telepon berwarna hijau untuk menjawab panggilan, lalu disetelnya panggilan ke _mode loudspeaker_. _Smartphone_ berwarna hitam itu ditaruhnya kembali ke atas _nightstand_. Apa gunanya fitur _loudspeaker_ kalau bukan untuk mengantisipasi saat-saat seperti ini? Itachi masih ingin meluruskan punggung di kasurnya yang empuk dan memeluk guling yang tak kalah empuk, terima kasih banyak. "Ngapain nelpon jam segini, hah?" Maafkan nadanya yang ketus; efek dari kelelahan kerja sambilan (Itachi memutuskan bahwa kerumunan pengunjung perempuan di kafe pagi tadi lebih mengerikan daripada Fugaku yang sedang marah) dikombinasi melanjutkan _paper_ tugas kelompok yang ternyata-eh-ternyata sama sekali tidak dikerjakan rekannya. Tidak heran kalau ia emosi jiwa ditelepon sepagi ini, 'kan?

Kembali ke permasalahan sekarang.

"Itachi, aku mau curhat."

 _Krik._ Itachi membeku, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Ada batuk-batuk dari seberang. "Ralat: aku butuh teman curhat. **Perlu**. Banget-bangetan."

Mata hitam menyipit tajam. Nada bicaranya terdengar mampu membekukan gunung berapi saat ia berkata, "Obito, ini masih jam empat dan kau sudah bertingkah seperti anak gadis kasmaran." Itachi mengabaikan suara tercekik dari lawan bicaranya, peduli amat kalau ada perampok tiba-tiba berbelok mampir ke apartemen Obito lalu mencekiknya saat itu juga. Ini jam empat—Itachi melirik jam dinding sebentar—lewat limabelas menit, demi Tuhan. "Ketempelan apa kau sekarang?"

Ada suara isak tangis.

Beneran kesambet kayaknya.

"Itachi…" Bulu roma Itachi meremang. Suara serak habis menangisnya Obito sebelas-duabelas dengan suara arwah gentayangan yang iseng lewat. "…aku lagi jatuh cinta."

 _Krik_ lagi.

"Sama cowok, Itachi."

 _Double_ krik.

"Orangnya cantik banget, sampai kukira cewek pas pertama kali ngeliat. Ketemu dia pas lagi nyuci di tempat laundry tadi pagi, Chi, terus ketemu lagi pas janjian di kafe sama Kakashi ama Rin. Dua kali ketemu dalam sehari—"

Sampai sejauh ini, Itachi _speechless_.

"—dan sumpahan, sampai sekarang mukanya enggak mau minggat dari kepala padahal udah kuusir berkali-kali." Sedang menangis betulankah sepupunya itu sekarang? "Helep, Chi. Aku harus gimana?"

Si Sulung Uchiha memijat dahinya. Pusing mendadak dia. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, hembuskan. Tarik lagi, hembuskan lagi. Diulangi berkali-kali sampai rasa sakitnya hilang sedikit. "Itulah efek samping ngejomblo sampai 30 tahun dan temenan baik sama Kakashi," desis Itachi, sudah mengantisipasi kehisterisan seorang lelaki berumur tigapuluh sekian tahun yang galau bak anak gadis kasmaran jam setengah lima pagi. Diulangi, lelaki berumur tigapuluhan. Seorang Uchiha pula.

"Bukan salahku aku ditolak Rin!"

"Salahmu nembak dia di tengah lapangan upacara tanpa merkirain bakal ditolak."

 _Jleb_. Yang barusan sakitnya banget-bangetan. Telak di hati kenanya. Suara terisak kembali terdengar; Itachi kembali merinding disko di tempat. Dihelanya napas frustasi. "Kutelepon balik jam sepuluhan, nanti kukasih tahu solusinya sebisaku. Oke?" Terdengar 'ya' pelan bercampur isakan. Itachi menahan diri untuk tidak melempar ponselnya ke dinding.

"Jam sepuluh lho ya," dan panggilan terputus. Itachi mematikan ponselnya dan memejamkan mata, bersiap untuk kembali tidur lagi dengan masalah baru selain tugas kelompok dengan garis mati jam sembilan pagi nanti.

Untuk sekali ini, Itachi menyesal sudah memilih masuk jurusan psikologi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _to be continued_ **]**

 **Pojok Bacotan Arwah Gentayangan:**

 **(1)** Potongan lirik lagu ID, dinyanyikan nqrse x luz x Busu. Jangan lihat PV-nya pas bulan puasa; si rapper ava-nya sesuatu banget di sana /stop

Uwuuu saya terharu yang ngereview Laundry Day ada banyaaak QvQ Makasih udah RnR pembaca sekalian /sembahsujud efek keseringan nongkrong di fandom pinggiran dan jarang dapat review

Gak perlu banyak omong lagi, terima kasih sudah mampir membaca dan review menambah semangat menulis juga posting fic (?)~


	2. Hopelessly Heartbroken

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfic ini iseng ditulis oleh seseorang yang kekurangan asupan fangirling; tidak ada keuntungan apapun selain hiburan semata dari penulisan fanfic ini.

 **Warning:** BL AU. Tiga serangkai—er, threeshot maksudnya. Bisa disebut juga 'Dengarkan Curhatku!' ~ Obito ver. /plak Sequel dari Laundry Day, entri #6 dari seri TsunDeidara in Action. Big pukpuk lagi buat Itachi. Enjoy?

 **oOo**

 **#2| Hopelessly Heartbroken**

 **oOo**

Obito Uchiha; satu nama yang dikenali Itachi sebagai salah seorang saudara sepupunya. Juga teman akrab Kakashi Hatake, seorang guru yang mengajar di sekolah tempat Sasuke belajar. Di mata Itachi, Obito adalah anomali. Sampai sekarang, hanya Obito seorang Uchiha yang bisa berceloteh dengan kecepatan cahaya soalnya. Itachi merasa ia seperti tuli sejenak kalau sepupunya ini mula mengoceh.

Sama seperti yang sedang kejadian saat ini.

Hanya untuk melanjutkan sesi 'curhatan' pagi tadi, si Uchiha yang kini tinggal di kota sebelah itu rela kembali ke Konoha dan menginap di rumah Kakashi. Mereka janjian pukul sepuluh; Itachi sampai pukul sepuluh tepat, Obito sampai satu jam lebih dulu daripada Itachi. Untung saja dia tidak ditendang keluar. Itachi tahu betul Nagato tidak suka melihat seseorang berhawa-hawa suram mengganggu kenyamanan pelanggan tokonya.

Setelah bertukar sapa dengan pegawai Akatsuki Café and Bakery lain dan memesan sarapan-menuju-makan siang ("Teh hijau dan tiga porsi pancake sirup maple, tolong," pinta Itachi yang masih tersengal-sengal saat memesan. Berlari dari gedung fakultas untuk konsultasi dengan dosen pembimbing untuk sampai ke tempat kerja paruh waktunya ternyata melelahkan. Konan mendengus geli melihat penampilannya), Itachi duduk di hadapan Obito—yang masih bermuram durja di kursi paling pojokan. Untunglah makhluk satu ini sensitif dengan lingkungan sekitar dan memilih tidak duduk dekat pintu masuk. Selamat, selamat.

"Jadi, udah baikan belum?"

Gelengan lemas. Obito kelihatan tidak berdaya. Mau tak mau, kesal tak kesal, Itachi mengasihaninya dari lubuk terdalam.

"Pesanan untuk Itachi!"

Suara Yahiko barusan membuat fokus Itachi teralih. Alisnya bertautan. Seharusnya Yahiko tidak ada _shift_ pada Senin pagi. "Gantiin siapa, Yahiko?" tanya Itachi heran sambil menerima teh hijau dan _pancake_ porsi ekstra pesanannya. Garpu dan pisau disiapkan untuk menyantap tumpukan _pancake_ yang terlihat menggiurkan. Mengesampingkan penampilan si pembuat, _pancake_ berselimut sirup _maple_ ini memang banyak digemari mereka yang telat sarapan.

"Yah, si penggemar daun tua—ehem, maksudku Deidara," jawab Yahiko kaku, merasa ada seseorang yang melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah punggungnya. Nagato, mungkin saja. Deidara sedang tidak ada di tempat soalnya. Selesai menelan satu irisan besar _pancake_ , Itachi lanjut bertanya kemana si pirang itu pergi.

Tanpa menyadari Obito yang mulai terlihat mengalami serangan jantung di depannya.

Yahiko yang pertama sadar. Jelas saja ia panik, langsung menyadarkan Itachi kalau tamunya terlihat seperti harus dibawa ke ICU terdekat. Itachi sudah bersiap untuk memanggil ambulans ketika Obito angkat tangan, mencegah tindakan tersebut, dan terlihat lebih baik daripada beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun tetap saja, wajahnya pucat dan keringatnya mengucur deras.

Predikatnya Obito sebenarnya sepupu, paman, atau malah kakek, itu masih jadi misteri tersendiri bagi Itachi.

"Er, yakin enggak apa-apa?" tanya Yahiko, masih belum yakin akan kebenaran ucapan Obito kalau ia tidak apa-apa sekarang. Obito mengangguk pasti. Yahiko masih garuk leher, belum sepenuhnya yakin. Melihat isyarat Itachi untuk meninggalkan mereka, si empunya rambut oranye itu angkat bahu dan melangkah pergi. Khawatir sih khawatir, tetapi kalau sudah menyangkut kehidupan keluarga orang lain begini…

 **.**

"Bisa kasih tau kenapa tadi mendadak kayak kena serangan jantung begitu?" Itachi memulai interogasi, setelah menghabiskan sarapan-setengah-makan-siangnya dan tengah menikmati teh hijau buatan Kisame (iya, dia yang berperan membuat aneka roti, kue, dan minuman yang ada di sini. Tidak percaya? Silakan mampir ke dapur. Usahakan jangan berteriak melihat penampilannya, ya).

Obito menghela napas panjang. Itachi menyipitkan mata. Apa itu rona merah super tipis yang kini menghiasi pipinya?

"Karena tadi temanmu nyebutin nama itu…"

Itachi menunggu kelanjutannya.

"…nama 'Deidara', si pirang yang dari kemarin enggak mau minggat dari pikiranku."

Dan bersyukur sedang tidak meminum tehnya. Ucapan Obito barusan berpotensi membuat Sasuke—adiknya yang alergi ke-lebay-an—gatal-gatal di tempat dan Itachi merinding disko.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Deidara dan mereka yang sudah bisa dianggap sebagai _oyaji_ akhir-akhir ini?

Batuk-batuk kecil dulu, baru, "Jadi, kemarin yang narik perhatianmu itu—" Jeda, biarkan Itachi menyiapkan mental menghadapi kenyataan lumayan pahit ini, "—Deidara?"

Anggukan lemah.

Bahu Itachi jatuh, kepalanya tertunduk lemas.

Pupus sudah harapannya menyelamatkan Obito dari jurang patah hati untuk kedua kalinya.

Hanya karena yang disukai Obito selalu sudah jatuh hati terlebih dahulu pada orang lain, pembaca sekalian. Harus bagaimana kiranya menyampaikan kabar duka ini agar yang bersangkutan tidak kembali bermuram durja dan berakhir menjadi _hikikomori_ selama beberapa bulan ke depan…

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _to be continued_ **]**

 **Pojok Bacotan Arwah Gentayangan:**

Dua kata: ini pendek. Anti-klimaks pula. Lanjut ke chapter berikutnya aja, minna-san. /kuburdiri

DAN MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW KILAT ASDFGHJKL /terlalubahagia


	3. Confrontation - End

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfic ini iseng ditulis oleh seseorang yang kekurangan asupan fangirling; tidak ada keuntungan apapun selain hiburan semata dari penulisan fanfic ini.

 **Warning:** BL AU. Tiga serangkai—er, threeshot maksudnya. Bisa disebut juga 'Dengarkan Curhatku!' ~ Obito ver. /plak Sequel dari Laundry Day, entri #7 dari seri TsunDeidara in Action. Deidara (akhirnya) muncul di sini. Enjoy?

 **oOo**

 **#3| Confrontation**

 **oOo**

Deidara benci keluarga Uchiha yang (di matanya) sok _cool_ dan tidak menghargai pandangannya tentang seni. Itachi tidak pernah merasa nyaman berada di dekat orang-orang yang masuk kategori ceriwis dan bisa dibilang hiperaktif.

Karena itu, keduanya nyaris tidak pernah terlihat dalam satu scene bersama. Deidara karena ketidaksukaan terhadap Uchiha—termasuk Sasuke, adik Itachi yang dari hari ke hari makin intens saja usahanya merebut perhatian adik Deidara, Naruto yang masih unyu, polos, dan tidak sadar ada udang di balik bakwan dari semua tindak tanduk Sasuke—dan Itachi karena tidak tahan orang-orang yang hobi bicara panjang kali lebar kali tinggi. Sekalinya mereka duduk berdua di satu tempat selain untuk urusan pekerjaan, maka bisa dipastikan akan ada banyak dahi tertekuk dan alis bertautan, juga tanda tanya yang nangkring dengan nyamannya di atas kepala.

Seperti sekarang, misalnya.

"Tumben ngajak ngobrol, un," gumam Deidara sambil menyeruput _milkshake_ cokelat traktiran Itachi. _Sruput-sruput-sruput_ sampai habis, padahal baru diantarkan Yahiko tiga menit yang lalu. Baru pulang dari 'kunjungan-ke-kota-tetangga'-nya Selasa pagi, dan langsung meluncur ke Akatsuki Café & Bakery begitu dapat pesan dari Itachi yang memintanya datang ke sana. Entah karena lapar atau dasarnya memang maniak cokelat, Itachi tidak berminat untuk mencari tahu. Toh, tujuannya mengajak Deidara ngobrol empat mata begini memang hanya satu…

"Dei, sebenarnya ada apa antara kamu dan oyaji?"

Deidara tersedak. Itachi tidak meralat ucapannya, malah menatap rekan kerjanya (dan teman sekampus meski beda fakultas; Itachi di fakultas Psikologi sedangkan Deidara di fakultas Seni dan Budaya) dengan tatapan… lelah?

Selesai batuk-batuk, Deidara menatap Itachi tajam. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu barusan, hah?!"

Helaan napas panjang. "Karena kayaknya, hampir semua yang suka sama kamu itu udah nyaris tigapuluhan umurnya."

 _Krik_. Yahiko yang kebetulan berada tiga meja jauhnya dari tempat Itachi dan Deidara duduk buru-buru kabur ke dapur, menghindari lemparan sepatu jilid kedua kalau-kalau tertangkap mata tengah menertawakan si pirang yang kini melongo diam. Konan geleng-geleng kepala dari meja kasir. Untungnya Nagato sedang tidak ada di tempat sekarang.

"Er, ulangi yang barusan, un?"

"Kubilang…" Tuhan, kapankah kiranya cobaan bagi Itachi akan berakhir? "…aku penasaran kenapa hampir semua yang naksir sama kamu itu orangnya nyaris umur tigapuluhan semua." Dengusan kasar. Maklumi saja, Itachi baru selesai kuliah dan menghadapi teman sekelompok yang tidak bisa diajak kerja sama. Sekalem-kalemnya dia, tetap saja naik darah kalau ada orang yang cuma numpang nama untuk mendapat nilai padahal dirinya sudah kerja keras melemburkan diri untuk menyelesaikan tugas.

…oke, yang barusan nyerempet curcolan. Kembali ke permasalahan.

Deidara, untuk sekali ini, tampak kehilangan kata-kata. Garuk-garuk pipi sebentar. "Emangnya _ada_ yang naksir aku, un?"

Itachi menahan diri untuk tidak bergubrak ria. Atau mengeluarkan ponsel, memerintahkan Shisui untuk menyeret Obito kemari dan berkonfrontasi dengan si pirang langsung. Atau mengurung Deidara di gudang Toko Boneka Akasuna berdua dengan Sasori.

Yang manapun, Itachi angkat tangan menyerah.

(di dua tempat yang berbeda, seorang _redhead_ penjaga toko boneka dan seorang Uchiha di kota sebelah bersin keras bersamaan)

 **.**

"Ngomong-omong, Itachi, emang siapa aja yang naksir DeiDei?"

Itachi terlihat sangat lelah. "Sasori."

Hidan mengernyitkan dahi. "Sama?"

Yahiko menyipitkan mata. "Jangan bilang sama saudaramu yang tempo hari nyaris jantungan di kafe…"

Itachi menganggukkan kepala. Yahiko terlihat seperti tercekik. Hidan bolak-balik mengalihkan pandangan dari Itachi ke Yahiko.

"O-oke, yang barusan itu di luar dugaan—" Yahiko tarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri untuk tidak berteriak penuh kemenangan atas dugaan ngawurnya yang ternyata _benar_. "—tapi seriusan? Saudaramu yang kemarin itu naksir Deidara? Deidara yang _itu_?" Kepala bersurai oranye digidikkan ke arah Deidara, yang kini mengambil pos Konan dengan melayani pelanggan di meja kasir. "Deidara kita yang ceriwis setengah mati kalau udah nyangkut soal seni? Dia ngira Deidara itu perempuan cantik atau apa?"

Si Sulung Uchiha menatap Yahiko datar.

Yahiko balas menatap datar.

Komunikasi tanpa kata-kata di antara keduanya membuat Hidan misuh-misuh, angkat kaki, dan lanjut mengerjakan tugasnya—jam istirahatnya juga sudah berakhir, sialnya.

"…seriously? Itu beneran kejadian?"

Itachi tidak mengangguk, tetapi tidak pula menggeleng. Mata hitamnya hanya menatap Yahiko lurus, tetap datar tanpa ada perubahan emosi.

Lima menit kemudian, keduanya menghela napas—bersamaan.

Rasa lelah mengurusi hidup romansanya teman dekat itu cepat merebak, ternyata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _end_ **]**

 **Pojok Bacotan Arwah Gentayangan:**

Penderitaan Itachi cukup sampai di sini /salah Uhuk. Oke. Chapter terakhir dari fic threeshot ini, tapi bukan bagian terakhir dari seri TsunDeidara in Action. Entri berikutnya fokusnya udah bukan ke Uchiha bros. Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca, review sangat ditunggu kedatangannya? /sodorinkotaksumbangan /eh


End file.
